Fennec the Eco Fox
Fennec was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Fennec is an English Red Fox with an fairly long tail, always kept tidy. His eyes are a deep blue, his ear-tips are black, and his pup pack is dark green with black. His hat is, however, very different to Rocky's. It is a dark green hat like the one the Pope wears, but it has mini curved black spikes and an antenna with a mini satellite on it. The satellite is for tracking rubbish from far away. Personality Fennec is a very handsome character, standing upright and always keeping tidy. He hates mess, and will do whatever it takes to get rid of it. He gets worried easily and is very concerned about his wife and his pups whenever they're in the slightest bit of trouble, even if they can get out of it by themselves with barely any scratches on them. Bio Fennec was born when his brother Concorde was about six months old, and his mother Sunshine was struggling as they had had a lack of food where they were living in the suburbs of Weybridge. They were forced to steal their own food, but Fennec was against this and took a more gentlemanly approach, which taught his family a big lesson about kindness, because as it turns out, there was a nice old man who lived alone, but welcomed the foxes into his home. Fennec's father Platinum was very proud of him. Sunshine recovered and had two more puppies, Scruff and Laser, but one day, the foxes fell ill with pneumonia, and Platinum died, Sunshine following later on. The foxes didn't want their owner to catch it too, so they left for the wild, but Concorde was run over by a train when they were crossing a train line. Laser was on the line when the train was coming, but Concorde jumped onto the line and pushed his little brother off just before Laser got squashed, but Concorde didn't make it. This shocked Scruff so much that he ran off and disappeared. Fennec and Laser continued their journey, but were getting more and more ill, until eventually they collapsed. Luckily they was at the entrance to the vet's and were taken in quickly. Fennec's disease was diagnosed to be severe, meaning he would have to stay there for a whole year to recover. Unfortunately, the sickness was too much for Laser and he died. During that year, Fennec made himself useful as much as he could, until he was finally allowed to go on his own way. He wanted to return to the old man, but he was lost, so there was no way of getting there. He decided to keep on walking. One day, he reached the Portsmouth Coast, but it was in such an absolute mess that he got mad. After cooling down, he started clearing up the beach, but as he picked up a fork, he didn't realise it was propping up a big rock which smashed onto his tail afterwards. But the trouble wasn't over yet. The tide was coming in, and he would have drowned had it not been for the Pup Cadets intervening and rescuing him. To read more, go to the Stories in chronological order section on my user page, or read the Seraphina article. Other info Catchphrases "Let's get recycling!" "I'm keen on making it green!" Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to oats Birthday: 12th November Rank: 4 Nationality: English Voice actors Young: Noah Ashby (Marshall in Paw Patrol UK Seasons 1-4) Teenager/Adult: Orlando Bloom (Will Turner in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Pup pack * Spanner * Hammer * Welder * Antenna for tracking rubbish * Welding screen * Screwdriver * 2 grabber arms Fears # Flying (he is OK with heights if he is in an enclosed space) # Having anything bad happen to Seraphina or their kids # Nets # Pneumonia # Losing his last sibling # The world being covered in rubbish Family Sunshine - Mother (deceased) Platinum - Father (deceased) Concorde - Brother (deceased) Scruff - Brother Laser - Brother (deceased) Why I gave this pup their name There is such a thing as a Fennec Fox, even though Fennec is a Red Fox. Vehicle info Type: Half-recycled truck/car made bu Fennec himself Features: Grabbing arms, front light made by a shower end and material storage compartment Transformation: Happens around him as he jumps in Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Pups Category:Crossovers Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Pup Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup